


Something Amiss

by penguinpatrolerarmy



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, NormalBoots
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, cuddley shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinpatrolerarmy/pseuds/penguinpatrolerarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes Place during PBG's route.<br/>Jared could tell something was amiss the second he saw Mai that morning. Originally Posted here: http://penguinpatrolerarmy.tumblr.com/post/143560010689/something-amiss-mai-x-projared</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Amiss

Jared could tell that something was amiss the second he saw Mai that morning. At first glance, one would think everything was fine. Hell for a while he thought that, too. But small changes in her usual demeanor said otherwise…  
  


Occasional looks to the side, worried glances whenever someone taller passed by, fidgeting with her hands and squirming her feet, and she seemed more… protective towards Hana. Speaking of which, the pink haired girl looked deathly exhausted and was constantly stopping herself from dozing off. But Jared had shrugged it off, knowing PBG would take care of her.  
  


Still, something had to have happened. Mai was a fearless person, this behavior was… Different then the usual-  
  


Jared was snapped out of his thoughts when the class bell rang, signaling the end of the day. The man quickly packed his books and notes into his bag, making his way down the halls off the school.  
He walked into the cafeteria and grabbed a tray of food, scouting around for Mai. However, it became apparent that she wasn’t there.  
  


’. _.. She wouldn’t miss a meal unless she had a good reason to._ ’ Jared thought to himself. After finishing his food he quickly stopped at his room to drop his school supplies off, then he made his way towards the girls dorms. He walked up the stairs towards Mai and Hana’s shared room, giving the door a knock.  
  


The door swung open, revealing Mai in some form of battle stance. Her arms held inwards but definitely able to punch easily. However, She eased herself when she recognized the slightly older man.  
  


“Oh, Jared! It’s you!” Mai stated in her usually cheery voice.  
  


“Would it be alright if I came in for a few minutes?” Jared questioned.  
  


“Of course!” The redhead replied. Jared stepped into the room, Mai immediately closed the door as soon as he entered.  
  


“So… should I get the dice?” She asked.  
  


“No…” Jared sighed, “I wanted to ask you about something…” The two of them ended up sitting down on the floor.  
  


“So… What did you want to talk about?” Mai inquired.  
  


“Are…Are you okay?” Jared asked concerningly, “Something was a bit off today… Like, you seemed almost like you were afraid of someone…”  
  


“Whaaat? Hahah… Me, Afraid? Heh… Wh-why would you think that?” Mai stammered.  
  


“You were more jumpy today then usual,” Jared pointed out, “And while I’m at it I might as well ask why Hana looked so exhausted… I have a feeling that somehow these are linked.” Mai looked down for a few moments.  
  


“Sh-She just had a bit of trouble sleeping is all… We’re fine, both of us.” Mai stated.

“Why did you look like you were ready to punch me when you answered the door then…”  
  


“Well… I-I um…”

“…You can tell me anything you know… I won’t go talking about this.” Jared assured. Mai’s gaze went down, no response arose from her.  
  


“Mai?” Jared clasped the girl’s shoulder. Then, he heard a few sniffles emerge from her… Was she crying? Jared became more worried by this.  
  


“M-Mai?” The girl lunged at him, burying her face into his chest. Her sobs muffled against his jacket. Jared instinctively wrapped his arms around the girl’s frame, pulling her a bit closer.  
  


“Mai, what happened?” Jared asked one last time.  
  


“… A-A while back these letters started appearing on our door… We assumed they w-were from a secret admirer of Hana’s and we ignored them because neither of us were really sure how to respond… At first th-they were just harmless poems… But… Last night…” Mai pulled away, reaching over and pulling the note off of Hana’s desk. Jared looked at the message, his expression worsening as he continued reading…  
  


“Holy fuck…” He murmured.  
  


“Y-yeah… I know I am strong… Hell, I told Hana that I could take whoever this was head-on if I needed to… B-but, I’m still scared… For Hana and myself…” Jared placed the letter on the floor and began running his fingers through Mai’s red locks. He knew telling the administration wouldn’t do anything. He’d heard the stories, he knew what had happened before.  
  


“It’s alright…” He cooed, brushing away a few of the tears that stained the girls cheeks. He wasn’t really sure what he could say or do st this point. There wasn’t much of a way to make this better, but he hoped that this helped at least a little. Mai rested her head onto his shoulder.  
  


“Th-thank you… So much…” She whimpered. Jared rubbed the girl’s back.  
  


“You’re welcome…” Jared said in a comforting manner, “And hey, you can talk with me anytime you need to, especially if this continues.”

**Author's Note:**

> So like, Projared reblogged this fic on tumblr a while back and now it's getting tons of notes on tumblr and I kinda wanted to post it here too? So here ya go!


End file.
